


So are the Days of CSIs

by Cleo



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst and Humor, Background Slash, Character Study, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles highlighting different members of the team and their daily dealings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So are the Days of CSIs

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge I took on to do 26 drabbles for CSI: NY using vocabulary words beginning with the different letters of the alphabet. Mostly reflecting the first or second seasons.

Title: Misconceived Notions

Prompt: Acumen

Word Count: 100

Summary: Mac ponders on some new information.

How in the world did he end up like this? Normally his acumen about people was dead on. But the whole situation cropping up with Danny was seriously making him doubt he'd judged things accurately. He knew or at least had figured out the man Danny was. After reading the psyche eval he wasn't sure anymore.

The report said he was fit for duty though he had some issues but nothing that would interfere with his job, issues revolving around his self-confidence and skills. That didn't sound like whom he'd come to rely on. How could he be so wrong?

Title: Records Speak for Themselves

Prompt: Bloviate

Word Count: 99

Summary: Another budget meeting

Mac hates supervisory meetings, especially around budget time. He's spent endless time not solving cases but dealing with bloviating idiots and their supposed successes. Mac had no need to run off at the mouth about the success of his team, the records spoke for them. Instead he just watches as all the other shift supervisors and departments fight for their share of the funds. He knows that his department will get all they need; after all they're the best. It doesn't hurt either that he's already gotten approval on his requested budget. After all early bird gets the worm.

Title: Invisible Wounds Leave Scars Too

Prompt: Cicatrix

Word Count: 97

Summary: Stella watches as the rift widens between Mac and Danny.

Stella watches as the two men walk on eggshells around each other after the whole Tanglewood case. It didn't help either of them when the shooting incident came up. She watches, as Danny becomes a hollow version of himself. She sees Mac pull away again from getting personally accessible to his subordinates. Just as she thought he was coming back to life. It's as if Danny's missing bullet ripped a whole in their relationship and the slower it heals the worse the scar it will leave behind. She just hopes that they can survive until it heals.

Title: Sheldon's Moment of Nostalgia

Prompt: Dystopia

Word Count: 89

Summary: Sheldon wistfully reflects.

Sheldon had to admit even if it was just to himself; he missed being a ME sometimes. Especially when faced with a puzzle like the one before him. Though he loved being in the field, today was a day he wished he were still in the morgue. Because this particular type of dystopia of the organs on his vic was screaming at him to solve it. He wanted almost nothing more than to be the one cutting and extracting the organs to figure out this Frankenstein mess before him.

Title: Words Don't Make the Man

Prompt: Ersatz

Word Count: 70

Summary: Vocabulary is such a wonderful thing.

Another vic just like the others, practically identical. "So who do you think the ersatz girl is that this dude is trying to emulate the vics with?"

At the sound of silence around him, he looked at his teammates. Their faces were frozen with fascinated surprise. "Wha' just because I'm a New Yorker means I don't got no vocabulary?" He just smiled at them and returned to examining the scene.

Title: Shaken Faith

Prompt: Fealty

Word Count: 99

Summary: Where do loyalties lie?

He couldn't believe all Mac could say was, "We'll see." What was there to see? Just because Mac found out that he knew of Tanglewood and now the shooting. That didn't mean his fealty to Mac and the lab wasn't real or any less. Danny would protect both with his life and job if he had to, just like before all this started. Why couldn't Mac just see that? All he wanted was a chance. A chance to get away from the Messer name but is seemed to haunt his every step. Waiting for someone to walk into it.

Title: Shattered Perception

Prompt: Gravitas

Word Count: 95

Summary: Danny thought Mac knew.

They had brought Sonny in for questioning and Danny knew it was only a matter of time before his name would come up. The Tanglewood and Messer names carried extremely long shadows. Shadows no matter how far or fast he tried to run always fell on him. He knew Mac must have had some idea about his involvement with the Boys. He figured that's why he asked him about the tattoo markings. But upon seeing Mac's face after the interview with Sonny he realized the full gravitas of the situation. Mac hadn't known after all.

Title: Eye of the Storm

Prompt: Halcyon

Word Count: 100

Summary: Aiden deals with some inner turmoil.

She was drowning fast and she knew it. Her emotions were getting the best of her. She felt like she was swimming against an undertow that was just waiting for her to weaken so it could suck her down into its dark depths. She knew the truth but couldn't prove it. It wasn't the first time he'd done it and if she didn’t' catch him now he would do it again. Once again her mind swirled around the argument of what to do. If only she could find the eye in this emotional storm so she can catch her breath.

Title: Past Tides

Prompt: Iota

Word Count: 99

Summary: Aiden fights against the evidence and her own frustrations.

Frustration was building. When Regina had called to say her attacker was back, Aiden was sure they'd be able to nail him this time. She had figured that this time he'd be careless and they could nail him with the evidence alone. But that wasn't the case this time it seemed as if he'd been extra careful not to leave a trace. No matter how she looked at the evidence, there wasn't a single thing to do about it. Before they had evidence and no vic testimony, now there's testimony but no evidence. If only she could have both...unless...

Title: Impish Musings

Prompt: Jejune

Word Count: 100

Summary: Danny reflects on Lindsay's antics.

Danny couldn't help himself. Every time it happened he wanted to laugh. But all he could do was laugh inside and smile a smile that said 'I know what you're doing'. From day one Lindsay had been trying too hard to prove she belonged. In her attempts to sometimes force a fit, she'd come off like that annoying little kid that you let tag along just for laughs. He looked over at her sitting next to him looking up leads as she tried as usual to outdo Danny. She's still finding her legs until then Danny enjoyed unwittingly helping her.

Title: Montana Ain't New York

Prompt: Kismet

Word Count: 99

Summary: Lindsay reflects on what brought her to New York.

Lindsay thought it must have been kismet. The job offer from NYPD couldn't have come at a better time. She had been getting tired of her family; more specifically mother bothering her about working in such a dangerous field. While her biological clock wasn't ticking, her mother's sure was. Lindsay knew she wasn't destined for the white picket fence and Montana bred man, her mother envisioned. Things had gotten worse after her and Chet's break up the year before. Yep, New York was definitely where she was meant to be and momma be damned she was aiming to stay.

Title: Cruel and Useless Punishment

Prompt: Loquacious

Word Count: 100

Summary: Don is subjected to a workshop.

Don hated these workshops the department held at least once a quarter. The only ones that ever seemed interesting were ones Mac did about preserving crime scenes. Today's workshop was on interacting with New York's diverse communities. In short it was on how to deal with all the different people in the city. The guy talked as if we didn't know our own city, citing incidents that could never happen here. Granted there are problems but after a while unless you're a real bigot you figure it out. Don groaned, as there was a long bullet point explanation with pictures.

Title: Show A Little Respect Will Ya

Prompt: Modicum

Word Count: 100

Summary: Don attends a wake.

Don had attended funerals for fallen officers before but never a wake. Danny had dragged an unsure Don to the woman's wake. All he knew about wakes was the procession of people giving condolences. The respectfulness of the occasion marked by hushed tones of sympathy amongst the guests.

What Don was looking at was so far removed from that description as to be comical. Not one little bit of weeping and wailing was present. Until Danny explained that Officer Carey had requested her fellow officers show their respect by having a party on the day they laid her to rest.

Title: Aftermath's Reflections

Prompt: Nefarious

Word Count: 99

Summary: Danny thinks on his brother's sacrifice.

All his life he'd lived with the Messser name. Growing up he wanted to be just like his brother Louie. When they were little Louie looked out for him and took care of him. Then the Tanglewood boys came into being and Danny slowly started to lose Louie. The infamous Messer name became entangled alone with Tanglewood.

Those two reputations had haunted his life at the NYPD like floating specters. But now thanks to his brother the specters were gone. Word would get around about what was on the tape and he'd be doubted no more. Or so he hoped.

Title: Stupider They Are The Harder They Fall

Prompt: Obtuse

Word Count: 100

Summary: Mac finally gets his wish.

Mac enjoyed every minute of playing the tape for Sonny. He'd enjoyed the look on Sonny's face when he realized he'd confessed full out to the murder fifteen years ago. It never ceased to amaze Mac, how thick some criminals were.

Sonny thought fear would keep him protected. He depended on fear to keep others quiet, fearing for their family's safety and security. It was a brother's fear that brought him down. In the end it was one man fighting the stronger fear for his family. It took one man's fear of losing his baby brother to Sonny Sassone's evil.

Title: Friends Are a Gift Too

Prompt: Plethora

Word Count: 100

Summary: A birthday surprise beyond gifts.

Stella was up to something. She'd been on the phone a lot today so he knew she was planning something. The only clues he'd had were her questions geared toward finding out if he had plans tonight after shift.

Now he was looking at an overwhelming outpouring of friendship and affection it took his breath away. The party they'd put together in back of Sullivan's was phenomenal. Co-workers and friends from the ME's office and his new team were there. All he did was stand there looking like a fish out of water.

Stella walked over saying, "Happy Birthday Sheldon."

Title: The Day After the Night Before

Prompt: Quaff

Word Count: 100

Summary: Don learns a valuable lesson about Danny.

Don groaned when he tried to move. He cracked open one eye and quickly shut it. The light coming in sent a sharp pain behind his eyes. Using his hand as a shield he opened his eyes. This time he was able to see he was at Danny's. If he could only remember how he'd ended up here. He and Danny had worked a case that was vicious and they had two days down time. Ah...yes he remembered the drinking contest at Sullivan's. He was never going to bet Danny that he could out drink him in a thirty-minute period.

Title: A Master At Work

Prompt: Riposte

Word Count: 84

Summary: Sheldon watches a master in action.

Sheldon watched the interrogation with interest. He was awed as he watched a master at work. It was a daunting sight to see. It felt as if he was looking upon a Master's Tennis Tournament where neither opponent was giving an inch. Back and forth the repartees went.

The suspect fielded every thrust of evidence until Mac came out with the most damning evidence they'd collected. With a signal to the officer to arrest the suspect Mac said "Game, set and match. You lose."

Title: Fish Inspiration

Prompt: Schadenfraude

Word Count: 100

Summary: Danny wonders about one Dr. Sid Hammerback.

Some days, Danny thought Sid enjoyed his work too much. Take this case for instance. The dead body smelled of fish and Sid instead of getting down to business, was going on to describe the smell as Black Fin Snapper. But he didn't stop there he elucidated about how to prepare it for a meal and how inspiration struck anywhere. Then again this is The City after all and it took all kinds to make it work. So if Sid does seem a bit morbidly ill mannered so be it, to each his own, he helped get the job done.

Title: Heroes

Prompt: Tryst

Word Count: 100

Summary: Someone reflects on what it means to be a hero.

A junkie and greedy orderly meeting resulted in Clark's death because he wanted to help. The detective said Clark had been doing it for a while because they'd found others he'd saved. Guess Clark's life wasn't totally wasted in that home.

When Detective Taylor gave him the money he'd sent Clark over the years he'd realized that Clark was still looking out for people. Like the Detective said it's what heroes do. He could only look and nod because where as before he'd seen a hero and didn't know it. This man before him and his kind were heroes too.

Title: A Phantom Comfort

Prompt: Utopia

Word Count: 100

Summary: Mac gets comfort from a familiar source.

It was a picnic by the lake. She was in his favorite dress, the one that brought out her eyes. A perfect summer's day had the lake beautifully tranquil. He laughed and smiled at her antics as she tried to coax a rabbit out for a carrot. The day was idyllic as they talked and lazed in each other's arms, his little slice of heaven.

Claire smiled sadly as she hovered next to her husband. Phantom hands soothed the troubled brow. She faded as a smile crossed his face, knowing that she'd once again given him strength to get through.

Title: Penitent Reflection

Prompt: Votary

Word Count: 100

Summary: Mac's musings.

Here is where I come to pay my penance as if a supplicant to the divine. I come and lay my soul bare even if it's just to myself. I live my life in service to others putting their needs beyond my own. Looking to seek and correct the injustices done in this world as a way to correct your loss. Though they rebuild this spot will always be my sacred holy space. Because it is here that they took you away from me and I will always come to lay my crosses to bear and rest for a while.

Title: Sometimes It Gets Too Much

Prompt: Wan

Word Count: 100

Summary: The aftermath of a truly terrible case.

This last case had them on the ropes from the beginning. The evidence led to dead ends until it lead to the gruesome scene of the child's death.

The team on this case was now looking pretty wan and sick. Sheldon's dark skin was grey. Danny looked ready to pass out. Stella was ready to drop where she stood. Lindsay looked ready to puke and Don, when he came to say they'd got the perp, was even green around the gills. He was numb and probably looked as bad as his team. Later release would come for all of them.

Title: New York's Psychology

Prompt: Xenophobia

Word Count: 100

Summary: A trip into the world of fetish brings introspection on New Yorkers.

Danny knew that New Yorkers as residents were xenophobes but this group was doubly so. These fetishers had the fear of letting 'normal' society know about them especially the police. So anyone newly arrived on the scene was always suspect to them. Until the newcomer finally crossed some invisible line and they were finally adopted into the group. There would always be those that seemed always on the outside and who the others tended to shun. Then again that too was the New York way. Wary of others until they cross that invisible line that says they're one of ours.

Title: Changing Needs

Prompt: Yearn

Word Count: 99

Summary: Desire leads to a new path.

It had been building for months, the desire an overwhelming need to be out there. Each time he'd been called out to a scene was a rush. It was always a thrill to see where the bodies were and then work on them. It gave him a reference point. Still he wanted to know who and why but all he usually got was the how. It's because of that yearning he sat here now looking at the last line he needed to sign. With a loud exhalation he finished the paperwork to go into the field as a CSI.

Title: What Remarks the Future

Prompt: Zeitgeist

Word Count: 100

Summary: Mac's reflections at Ground Zero.

Mac found himself staring at Ground Zero, tonight he'd come to think. He was here making sense of recent events. He'd watched Sonny Sassone mouth off about the new mafia generation. He wondered what would history remark about the millennial generation. Would the heroes who fought here to save or recover as many as possible be remembered. Or would they remember and see only those who perpetrated the act. Would men like Sonny be the face of this generation or would it all be forgotten. As he looked out over Ground Zero, Mac thought it may already be too late.

 **Zeitgeist Original Unedited Version**

Once again Mac found himself staring at Ground Zero. Tonight though he really didn't come to talk but to think. He knew Claire would understand that he wasn't here to see her particularly. Instead he was here to make sense of recent events.

He'd just watched Sonny Sassone mouth off about the new mafia generation and it made him wonder. What would history remark about this new millennial generation. Would they remember the heroes who fought here to save or recover as many as possible? Or would they remember the darker side and see only those who perpetrated the act? Would men like Sonny be the face of this generation or would it all be forgotten. As he looked out over Ground Zero, Mac thought it may already be too late.


End file.
